tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Lake
"Stick with us. You're gonna need all the firepower you can get." - Libby Collins to Helen Moore and Lucy Kaye after saving them from New Dawn assassins Emerald Lake (real name''' Libby Collins) is an Orion asset and a former CIA agent for Operation Blackfish. She is a friend of Tamara Sultanovich. Biography Pre-Blackfish years Born under the name '''Libby Collins, the woman who would become known as Blackfish-26 was born in London to average working class parents. Her mother and father both wished for her to attend a prestigious college. Libby eventually ended up in Oxford College. Sometime after graduation, she was recruited into Operation Blackfish for her language skills. The Blackfish years As Blackfish-26, Libby was rather relentless in the field. Along with her fellow agents Svetlana Karpova, Tamara Sultanovich, and numerous others, Libby carved a trail of destruction everywhere the CIA deployed her. Defection During one particular mission, Collins and her partners Tamara Sultanovich and Svetlana Karpova led a small team of agents in Europe, where they uncovered damaging information revealing the CIA as corrupt, specifically uncovering evidence that the CIA was using an illegal behavior-modification program to break down the assassins' morality and essentially brainwash them into becoming effective nearly unstoppable living weapons, in addition to evidence of targeted killings against US citizens that may have gotten wind of Blackfish's true nature. Upon hearing about this, the CIA decided that Collins and her comrades needed to be silenced to ensure that the project stayed a secret. The CIA leadership placed a kill order on Sultanovich's entire team and called them over to a black station to be assassinated. However, Collins, Karpova, and Sultanovich caught wind of their plans and slaughtered the operatives dispatched to kill them. The defectors eventually decided to go into hiding, faking their own deaths and laying low. Libby was never heard from again, at least for a while. Vapor in the Wind Main article: Vapor in the Wind Operation Hidden Nightmare Main article: Operation Hidden Nightmare Libby Collins abruptly resurfaced under the name Amy Doyle in the United States of America, as a graduate student studying psychology at the St. Louis University of Missouri. However, unbeknownst to the SLUM students and faculty, she was now a member of Orion, a European based international organization dedicated to exposing and fighting both corporate and government corruption. During a vacation in Austin, Texas.she discovered a young woman solving math problems in a restaurant. She intiially thought nothing of it-until she discovered that the young woman in question was playing some kind of alternate reality game that involved solving math problems and other activities. When she and her friends sought to investigate, the woman in question, later revealed to be a young woman named Diane Mack, confronted her about it, but let them join her game, but not before gloating about her inevitable victory. She then competed against Diane along with her friends throughout Austin, but Diane ultimately won. Saddened, Helen and her friends decided to take some time off for a while, only for Diane to reemerge claiming that armed gunmen were trying to kill her. Later, she saved Helen Moore and her friends from an attempted murder at the hands of New Dawn assassins Susan Lancaster, Olga Axelsson, and David Gordon, and brought them to a safehouse somewhere in the heart of Austin. where Doyle revealed her real name (Libby Collins) and told her of Orion, the organization she works for, and its true purposes. It was also revealed that the game Diane was playing was really a recruiting tool for a terrorist group named New Dawn, who wanted to build an army of sleeper agents to pull off terrorist attacks with, their most recent plan being to attack the Stock Exchange in New York City, NY. Mortified, Helen asked Libby to contact her father, which she promptly consented. Libby then released Helen and her friends from their custody, but not before asking Helen not to reveal the truth about Libby to her family, insisting that her work in Orion needed to stay a secret between the two of them. Later, Libby and a few of her comrades conducted a spy operation against Susan Lancaster, an assassin for New Dawn. However, the operation went south when journalist Vanessa J. Landry and her allies in Shadow Force and Task Force Reaper, as well as Helen Moore and her own circle of friends and Diane Mack and her team of Black Rhino colleagues, accidentally stumbled upon their reconaissance op. This led to a tense confrontation between the five groups of people, durng which Helen Moore attempted to defuse the situation. At that moment, New Dawn operatives broke into the hotel where they were staying at, with the intention of killing Helen and her friends before they obtain information about New Dawn's terrorist plot, and in the ensuing fight, Helen revealed herself to be a rather skilled martial artist, having been personally trained by both her father and various martial arts masters during her many vacations overseas. When the battle escalated into a free-for-all, Helen's father Gerald came to their rescue, having received a distress call from Helen earlier during the confrontation. Despite Helen not telling her father about the truth about her new friend, Gerald found out anyway and attempted to question her about her true loyalties after expressing his gratitude towards Libby's heroism. Libby was tight-lipped, but gave Gerald a file detailing everything about Orion. Following this, Orion, as well as Black Rhino, formed an uneasy partnership with TACITUS, Helen and her friends, Shadow Force. Nether Company, and Task Force Reaper, having realized along with TACITUS and the other teams that the only way to take down New Dawn and save the Stock Exchange from the impending terrorist attack was to put aside their differences and unite against a common enemy. Coincidentally, Black Rhino member Victoria Lowestoft and Shadow Force member Sierra Lowell were abducted by New Dawn operatives and taken to a deserted farm outside Austin, Texas. After the abduction, New Dawn operative Donald Koran sent Libby and her friends a video boasting about their perceived victory in New York City, which caused everybody to jump into action. After tracking Lowestoft and Lowell's captors to an abandoned farm in the Texas countryside, Libby helped to plan and execute a rescue mission: they methodically outwit the guards in the gang's fortress, dispatching at least five cronies before confronting the heads of the New Dawn sleeper agents and forcing them to come clean on the conspiracy from beginning to end: the plan to use the scavenger hunt/alternate reality game to lure people into New Dawn and turn them into terrorist sleeper agents to be used in a terror plot against the New York Stock Exchange. The remaining conspirators and their head are later arrested, Victoria Lowestoft and Sierra Lowell are saved, and Helen and her friends enjoy the rest of their vacation, albeit with new friendships in both Orion and Black Rhino. Sometime after the resolution of the New Dawn conspiracy, Helen and several other friends composed an email to Helen, elaborating about Orion's mission and asking Helen if she misses them yet. Personality Libby is a strong-willed woman, though she is rather cocky at times. She is also shy: she was initially hesitant to befriend Helen Moore and her own circle of friends, but once she got to know Helen, she became more and more comfortable talking to her. As a Blackfish agent, she was cold and relentless, apathetic to the people she killed in the name of national security. However, once she found out the truth behind Operation Blackfish, she became rather mistrusting and even resentful of the United States government at times. Still, she has a strong sense of patriotism and loyalty to her country of origin, the United Kingdom. Skills and abilities *'Survival Instincts: '''Thanks to her Blackfish training, she has an uncanny ability to recognize danger, though she often feigns fear to fool enemies. *'Physical Enhancements: Operation Blackfish had essentially transformed Libby into a super-soldier-assassin, with the ability to perform physical tasks much more efficiently than an average peak-human. To keep her skills balanced, she spends time at shooting ranges and gyms. *'''Heightened Speed: Thanks to her Blackfish training and enhanced body, Libby can run faster and longer distances than normal humans. She also has heightened reflexes that allow her to sense attacks faster. *'Heightened Strength:' Libby possesses a level of superhuman strength that rivals even that of Agnes Peterson. She has been known to climb pipes, move, drag and dispose of bodies, snap necks, knock opponents unconscious, and jump from balcony to balcony with minimum effort. She has also been known to pick up people ten times her size, and even throw people through walls with little to no effort. *'Heightened Endurance:' Thanks to her genetically enhanced body, Libby can survive things that would kill a normal person under ordinary circumnstances, including (but not limited to) plane crashes, gunshot wounds to normally-sensitive parts of the body, and even being electrocuted. *'Heightened Metabolism: '''Libby has an enhanced metabolism, along with an enhanced healing factor. Similar to the Super Soldier Serum in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, her body was genetically enhanced to the point where injuries that normally take weeks, months or years to heal take at least a few days with little to no scars. *'Heightened Senses': Libby's senses are strengthened to the point where she can sense people through walls. *'Stealth Intuition/Impersonation: Being a sleeper agent, Libby has the ability to infiltrate pretty much anything. She can also impersonate anyone quite easily. *'''Driving Intuition: Libby is quite a good driver. She has also been known to use vehicles as offensive weapons (ex: turning cars and trucks into battering rams). *'Martial Artist: '''Operation Blackfish trained her extensively and thoroughly in armed and unarmed combat and in the use of improvised weapons, such as explosives, sniper rifles, automatic weapons and bladed weapons, as well as surveying the environment for tactical options in a fight. She considers herself "above average" in terms of fighting abilities. In fights, she prefers groin shots, headbutts, and liver shots (kind of like Emmett Mack. *'Marksmanship/Weaponry Usage': Libby has a remarkable track record when it comes to marksmanship. She nearly never misses and in instances where she ''does ''miss, it is usually because of external factors like being bumped from behind or a shaky sniper perch throwing her aim off. *'Resourcefulness: Libby is quite resourceful. She can kill an enemy and get out while being very careful not leave any forensic evidence behind. This has made her kills nearly untraceable. She has an extensive knowledge of the human body, knowing where to hit someone in a fight or knowing where to shoot someone to either kill them outright or subject them to a painful death. *'''Indomitable Willpower: '''Libby nearly never panics-except for instances where she is trapped in narrow spaces. * '''Engineering: She is quite good at manipulating technology, having been known to pick locks on multiple occasions. *'Multilingual': Libby can speak (or, at the very least, understand) a variety of languages, thanks to her Blackfish training, including (but not limited to): English, Russian, French, German, Icelandic, and, to a certain extent, Latin. Trivia *She is modeled after English actress Hannah Ware Quotes Operation Hidden Nightmare "You're not!" - Libby to Susan Lancaster after the latter boasts that she is "unstoppable." "You want answers? It's time we gave you answers." - Libby Collins to Helen Moore after rescuing them from New Dawn terrorists. "I am so going to enjoy this." - Libby Collins before fighting Susan Lancaster "So what's next?" "Now we just wait." "For what?" "Nightfall." - Libby Collins and Helen Moore before seeting out to rescue Victoria Lowestoft and Sierra Lowell from New Dawn captivity. Gallery Meet Libby Collins.jpg|Full body shot of Libby Collins Libby Collins & Clifton J. Hinkle.jpg|Libby Collins and Clifton J. Hinkle fighting enemies together Clifton J. Hinkle and Libby Collins on the run.jpg|Libby Collins and Clifton J. Hinkle evading pursuers together Category:Characters in the TACITUS series Category:Vigilantes Category:European characters Category:British characters Category:Allies